kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Storm
The Blood Storm is a recurring event that takes place in ''Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi''. It is a metaphysical/mystical phenomenon that infrequently happens at unspecified times around the world, where the waters of the Sanzu River erupts to the physical plane, causing a powerful storm. It is one of the two major events, alongside the Crimson Year, that causes select people to transform into powerful beasts called Nin-Ju. Overview In the world of Shinobi, the Sanzu River is a place existing on a separate metaphysical plane where the deceased human souls exist to be ferried towards the afterlife. Unlike the traditional Japanese beliefs, the souls (coming in the form of glowing balls) are actually submerged to the waters made up of the Earth's spirit. Here, it cleanses the souls of sin, malice, and grief, as they traverse towards the afterlife. This, however, mixes the negative elements within the spiritual waters, turning it red. When a huge amount of human souls enter the river at once, the river overflows and the red waters erupt through the several points that connect the metaphysical plane to the ground (such as Mount Osore). This eruption causes a heavy storm that devastates the said region. Once the storm clears, the waters seep through the region's soil and the earth filters said negative elements from the waters, revitalizing their potency to cleanse souls as the water naturally traverse back to the river to repeat the cycle. Effects and Aftermath Though the Blood Storm is a recurring natural phenomenon, this event has caused some lasting effects on the physical world. According to Chief Takajo's report, many of the recorded instances of the Blood Storm leave lands devastated, with some recorded deaths also taking place. In fact, the storm that took place in 2011 destroyed much of Japan's environmental planes and gradually caused the shortage of Japan's natural resources, forcing the government to pass the First Ninja Act in the first place. The Blood Storm has also affected some people that were drenched by its waters. Originally, Rekka theorized that people who have made contact with the waters show potential signs of improved mental awareness, faster reflexes, and somewhat a spiritual connection with the environment. Though not very apparent and immediate, people who do tap into these improvements develop superhuman capabilities. This eventually created the stories/legends of supernatural people like heroes, gods, and in their case, the shinobi. This theory, however, would later be clarified by Master Gamano one episode later, stating that the waters actually only help people unlock this potential, rather than give it to them directly. As such, people already had the innate ability to tap into these powers, with the waters only acting as a conduit. He also states that this potential will fade out eventually when not developed upon. This, however, does not stop any normal person affected in becoming a Nin-Ju. Connection with the Nin-Ju As mentioned, the Sanzu Waters pose no immediate effects with humans drenched with them, aside from the potential to unlock the humans' innate superhuman abilities. However, during a separate event called the Crimson Year, the malice that is found within the unpurified waters can turn these people into monstrous forms called Nin-Ju. When a person under extreme duress is exposed to the red moon's light, they unconsciously summon the malice mixed through the waters and envelop them, completing their transformation. At this stage, only a Kamen Rider who learned with the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique can turn the Nin-Ju back to their human form. History The first recorded instance of the Blood Storm is depicted 2000 years before the main storyline, indicated through Rentaro's ancients scrolls. Since then, many scholars in-narrative have also recorded other instances where the Blood Storm happened. In the latest of Chief Takajo's reports, the most recent Blood Storm took place in the 1950s in the greater area of Japan. That is until 2011 when another Blood Storm hit Japan, which was accidentally caused when Isamichi Konjo's grandfather tried to steal the Shinobi Hyoutans. The effects that the recent Blood Storm caused were so great that it made the government launch the Ninja Act years later. The recency of this Blood Storm, as well as it consecutively happening in Japan, also lent to the idea that 95% of the population is already affected by the Sanzu Waters. Notes from Writer * The Blood Storm, as well as the Crimson Year, are focal points to the Kamen Rider story, akin to the Wizard's Sabbath, Drive's Global Freeze, Ex-Aid's Zero Day, and Zero One's Daybreak Town Incident. ** However, unlike the rest, these two events are more of reoccurring natural phenomena, rather than a man-made event (the last Blood Storm being an exception). * The concept of the Blood Storm and the Crimson Year being two separate events is done to limit the chances of people becoming Nin-Ju. This is also to limit the events of the entire series in one year. * Master Gamano's explanation of the Sanzu Waters only "unlocking" people's inherent abilities is taken from the concept of [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Senjutsu senjutsu] from the Naruto Manga, more specifically the oil found in Mount Myōboku that lets people tap into Sage Chakra easier. ** This also somewhat mimics the Initiation Method from the manga Hunter x Hunter, as this only unlocks any person's potential to use Nen. However, unlike the Initiation, the Sanzu Waters' effects wane over time and it is up to the person if they are to utilize this unlocked potential or not.